


25 Days of Captain Swan

by OnceuponaSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Canon, Christmas, F/M, Holidays, Romance, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceuponaSwan/pseuds/OnceuponaSwan
Summary: 25 one shots spanning the 25 days of Christmas, chalk full of Captain Swan with appearances from other characters. Stories will range from AU to canon, al will most likely be T rated.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 1: Killian and David get into the egg nog, and Emma finds the two men.

“Killian, Killian?” Emma bounds down the stairs, drying her hair off with a towel. She stops in her tracks when she hears Christmas music blasting from within the kitchen. Walking past the calendar, Emma nearly breaks her neck noticing it’s Christmas Eve. 

“Shoot,” she mutters. Pregnancy brain has really gotten to her, and she’s only 3 months along. “We need to go shopping, babe.”

Killian turns around as he finished whatever is in his shot glass. Emma arches an eyebrow at him when she notices the egg nog and rum sitting on the counter. Then she looks to her right to find David, barely sitting upright in his chair.

“Love,” Killian kisses her atop her head. “I bought the presents last week. I thought you could use the break.”

She lets out aa breath of relief. Storybrooke isn’t notorious for keeping their stores stocked well, especially during the holidays. “You’re a life-saver. Uh, is my dad drunk?”

“Men don’t get drunk, Swan,” Killian stumbles slightly into her.

“Mmm…” she crosses her arms against her chest. “Right, because you are normally stumbling around the kitchen like you have a peg leg, and my dad normally almost falls out of his chair. Face it, Captain, you’re drunk.”

David lifts his head up with a big smile plastered across his face. “Hey, it’s Emma! Emma, what are you doing here?”

She narrows her eyes at her husband who is pouring himself some more egg nog and this time, bourbon. “Well, I do live here. The question is: what are you doing here?”

“Killian told me to come over for some drinks, so I came!” David laughs as if he heard the funniest joke in the realms. 

She walks over to Killian, taking the glass from his hand before he can take another drink. It’s not even seven at night, and both of them are down for the count. By taking away this drink, she’s saving him from a massive hangover on Christmas. Also, if she can’t drink, then nobody can. It’s only fair. 

Killian pouts at her. “What did you do that for?”

She puts her hand on her stomach, barely any indication that she’s actually pregnant. When she was pregnant with Henry, she didn’t start showing until the fifth month. However, there’s a noticeable small bump that has caught the attention of many people in Storybrooke. Killian’s eyes follow to where her hand rests, a gentle smile on his face.

“Do you feel the babe kicking?” He puts his hand over hers.

She shakes her head. “You don’t start to feel movement until about the 16th week. We still have some time before then.”

There’s a crash, and Emma turns around to see her father sprawled on the ground. Killian takes his hand off her stomach, doubling over in laughter. Before long, her husband is on the floor as well, laughing like a child. Emma puts her hand over her mouth to contain her laughter, attempting to remain stern.

“Okay, that’s officially enough alcohol for either of you,” she says. “For a year,” she adds.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian goes shopping with baby Jones!

Killian unbuckles his little love from her car seat, having become an expert at doing so with only one hand. Hope blinks her eyes open at her dad, giving him a toothless smile. She’s his little princess, and it’s her first Christmas. She is officially 6 months old as of last week, and each day has been the best of Killian’s life. He loves being a father to this little girl with green eyes and curly blonde hair just like his true love. Although, Hope has his nose.

“Come along, little love,” he lifts her into his arms, making sure her hat is in place. The temperatures in Storybrooke have dropped now that it’s the middle of December. Christmas is in little over a week, and he has yet to pick out the perfect present for Emma. She returned to work 2 months ago, but is only on part-time, as he has taken to full-time. David has stepped up to be the second sheriff of Storybrooke.

Walking down the aisle of the jewelry store in Storybrooke, apparently the minds are a flood with diamonds and the like. One of the dwarves started the business in the beginning of the year, and it’s been a flood of activity. Hope clings to Killian’s collar as she lets out unintelligible words as he goes through the store. Her hands reach out to the air.

“Dada,” she says, drool dripping down her chin. “Momma!”

Killian’s eyes drift to the other side of the store where Emma and Henry are wandering down the aisle. Mumbling a “bloody hell,” Killian tries to duck behind a counter. Although, Hope starts to scream for her mom, and then the screams become cries. He tries to soothe her by rubbing her back gently and kissing her curly hair, but the cries become more insistent.

Emma stares down at her husband and daughter who are crouched on the ground as if avoiding her. “Do I want to know?”

Killian stands up. “I…uh, dropped her pacifier. Was just trying to find it.”

Emma leans forward, lifting the pacifier hanging from Hope’s collar. “You mean this one? Hi, baby girl,” she kisses her daughter lightly on her head.

Henry comes over to them, towering over his mother. He’s home for the holidays with Ella and Lucy in tow. “There’s my little sister.”

“Nice to see you too, lad,” Killian mutters.

“Hey, Killian. It’s just that Hope is so much cuter than you are,” Hope takes Henry’s finger in her grip, gurgling as she does so.

Hope starts to cry again, rubbing at her eyes with her chubby hands. Emma reaches for her, taking her from Killian’s arms. “Are you tired, Hope? Did Daddy wake you from your nap?”

“Same as your mommy did to me last night when she got home from work?” Killian says to Henry with a laugh.

Henry scrunches his nose at him. “Gross. I may be an adult with a child of my own, but the last thing I want to hear about is your and mom’s sex life.”

Emma gives Killian a glare, putting the pacifier in Hope’s mouth. She sways her, trying to lull her to sleep, but the kid keeps crying. “She must be hungry. I’m going to the bathroom to feed her real quick.”

She leaves Killian and Henry to themselves. Killian is relived because maybe Henry can help him pick out a Christmas gift for his mother. Although, just as he’s about to ask, a diamond swan necklace catches his eye. He goes over to it with a smile on his face. “Perfect.”

“You should definitely get that for Mom,” Henry comes over to him, admiring the necklace.

“I better do it quick before she comes back with Hope. Cover for me, aye?” Killian gets the attention of the dwarf, and before long, he has the necklace wrapped up. He tucks it into the diaper bag he brought with him so she doesn’t see it.

Emma returns with a satisfied Hope. His daughter smiles lazily at him and Henry, her pacifier in her mouth as she lays her head against Emma’s shoulder. “The girl can eat.”

“Just like her mother. Better, my princess?” he strokes a finger against Hope’s cheek.

She coos at him, reaching out her arms for him. He takes her back. “Well, we better let you and Henry get back to whatever you came here for.”

“He’s finding Ella something. What were you doing here anyway?” she arches an interested eyebrow at her.

He shrugs. “Just thought I would peek around to see if something caught my eye, but alas, it didn’t.”

“That’s a shame,” she says.

“Aye,” he nods in agreement. “Fear not, love, I’ll find the perfect gift for you in no time. With Hope as my loyal companion, we’ll find it in no time.”

Emma smiles warmly at him and her daughter. She rises on her tip toes to give Killian a quick kiss to his lips. Then she kisses Hope on her cheek. “I’ll see you both at home? We can watch a movie and make a fire.”

“Whatever you wish, love.”

He exits the store with a smile plastered across his face. By the time Emma arrives home, the fire is made with a Christmas movie on the screen and two hot cocoas with whipped cream and cinnamon. Hope lies in her portable crib beside the couch.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hope's first Christmas! Sorry it's short...I am so tired!

Emma wakes up to Killian singing quietly to Hope. She opens her eyes to see him sitting on the edge of the bed with their daughter in his arms. Hope’s cooing, staring at her father with her bright green eyes. 

Emma turns on her side, propping herself up on her elbow. It’s Hope’s first Christmas, and Killian went all out on decorating the house for it. Three stockings hang along the fireplace with their names stitched onto them. 

Hope’s eyes flutter shut as Killian begins singing “Silent Night.” He immersed himself in popular Christmas tunes starting the moment Emma found out she was pregnant. He said he wanted to be able to sing to their son or daughter for their first Christmas. And true to his word, he remembered a lot of the familiar songs heard on the radio.

“Your mum and I are very excited to have you join us this Christmas. We even bought you a little outfit for the occasion, but you might be too small for it, little love,” he whispers to her.

Hope came 4 weeks too early, and she was a small little thing. Emma will never forget how scared Killian was when she went into labor. She was scared too, but for Killian’s sake, she held onto to having hope. Thus, her namesake. Hope was kind of the thing in her family anyway. It seemed fitting for their little girl who came out to be healthy.

She’s only three months old. At first, Killian had been afraid to hold her because she was so little, and he didn’t want to hurt her with his hook. Although it didn’t take long until he was smitten by her. He barely left the room without her in his arms.

“We better get her bathed and dressed for Christmas brunch,” Emma says quietly, reaching over to rake her hand through Killian’s hair. 

“Aye, love,” he smiles at her over his shoulder. “Will you bathe her?”

Emma gets out of bed and walks over to his side, taking Hope into her arms. She’s as light as a feather. “Let’s do it together. You’re not going to hurt her.”

Twenty minutes later, Emma is bouncing Hope on her knee, dressed in a red dress with a green bow in her hair. Killian comes down from the shower, and that’s Emma’s cue to go wash ipfor brunch at Grannys. They’re having Christmas dinner at her parent’s house later in the night.

Emma’s dressed in a red sweater with jeans. She can fit back into her pre-maternity clothes already. Though, her pants are a bit snug. Her blonde hair lies down her back in loose curls. Kissing Hope atop her head, Killian reaches for Emma with his hook, bringing her to his side.

“No kiss for me? Bad form, Swan,” he says.

She rolls her eyes, giving him a quick kiss on his lips before slipping into a pair of heels she left by the front door. Killian and Emma had went out the night before, Snow and Charming watching Hope while they were gone. It was the first night they went out together since Hope was born. Killian was apprehensive about leaving her for a couple hours, but Emma managed to persuade him.

Emma buckles Hope into her car seat while Killian gets behind the wheel. When Emma gets into the passenger’s side, she glances over at Killian who is bopping along to “Jingle Bell Rock.” She lets out a loud laugh, and she sees Hope in the rearview mirror with a toothless grin plastered across her tiny face. A few curls stray from her knit cap placed atop her head. Killian bought her it because he said it fitted her, just like Emma’s beanies.

They get to Grannys where the rest of their friends and family are seated around, drinking coffee and egg nog. Emma snuggles Hope close to her with Killian’s arm around her waist as they talk to Zelena, with a young Robyn holding onto her mother’s leg. Robyn, unlike the rest of her family, is shy. However, her resolve dissolves when she sees Hope bundled in Emma’s arms.

“It’s her first Christmas!” Robyn exclaims.

Killian smiles down at the little girl and back at Emma. Their first Christmas with their daughter who was born out of their love and respect for one another. They never thought they would get to experience the joy that accompanies it.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU office holiday party

Emma Swan has never been fond of the holidays and being forced to attend her office holiday party is something she dreads. Especially in a law office when all they do is talk politics and the latest office scandal. That latest office scandal being the new lawyer from Britain, Killian Jones.

Apparently he’s drop dead attractive, but lucky for Emma, she isn’t pressured by a charming accent and killer looks. 

“Have you seen Killian yet?” her cubicle neighbor, Ruby, asks.

Emma takes a sip from her drink. No alcohol in the world can make this party bearable. She only tolerates her co-workers, and that’s just because she has to. “No, and I don’t really care. I’m sure he’s just a hot man with the personality and commitment issues of a jock from high school.”

“Aye, love. I heard that as well,” a British, deep voice says from behind her. “I also heard he was a dashing rapscallion.”

Emma turns around to glare at who she knows is Killian Jones. “Really.”

“Scoundrel?” he raises an eyebrow at her, and oh my gosh, the guy is as attractive as they rumors said. Definitely attractive enough to be on the cover of some high-end magazine.

“You must be Kilian Jones,” Emma sets her cup on a nearby table, crossing her arms across her chest. She gives him a subtle once over, noticing the gleam in his eyes when he notices her checking him out. She snaps out if, excusing herself from his prescence. 

Killian runs after her. “I didn’t even get your name.”

“Emma,” she tells him. “Emma Swan. I’m in family law.”

He nods approvingly at her. “I deal with criminals.”

“Ah, you deal with those guys.”

“Or females. So what’s a lass like you doing at a holiday party such as this by herself?” he asks her, pouring himself a shot of rum.

She gestures for him to pour her some as well. Just because she doesn’t like the guy, doesn’t mean that she can’t drink with him. If she has to be here, she might as well mingle with some of her co-workers. Ruby looks over at her from across the room, giving her a thumbs up. Emma ignores her, turning her back to her. She thanks Killian for the shut and downs it.

He watches her with a curious gaze. “A woman who drinks rum. You’re my kind of woman.”

“Don’t get any ideas, Jones. I don’t date, and I don’t date men from the office,” she explains. As if she needs a reason to not date from within the office.

They continue to talk about nothing in particular when the secretary, Mary Margaret comes stumbling over to them. She looks above them, covering her mouth and giggling like a child. Emma quirks an eyebrow at her when she points above Killian and her. Much to Emma’s annoyance, a mistletoe is situated right about Killian and her. This time, Killian has noticed Mary Margaret’s gestures and looks at Emma.

“You know the rules, love.”

“Please,” she watches Mary Margaret walk away. “You couldn’t handle it.”

He steps closer to her until he’s invading her space. She can smell the rum on him, and she steps closer until there’s not much space between them. Her breath hitches as he licks his lips. “Perhaps you’re the one that couldn’t handle.”

With that said, Emma grabs onto Killian’s shirt collar until his lips are pressed against hers. He responds quickly, gripping the back of her head, no space between them. Emma moans slightly as he opens up to her, and she’s lost in the feel of his lips moving urgently against hers. He tastes like the rum he’s just consumed, and she can’t get enough until a round of hollers and cheers erupt from around them. She pulls back as quick as she started, running out of the room.

Going into the hallway, she presses her back against the nearest door. Putting her hand to her forehead, she doesn’t dare look to see who the approaching footsteps. She already knows it’s him. She doesn’t regret it. And by the looks of it, neither does he.

When she looks up, she can’t help but laugh at the Santa hat on his head. Despite her mixed feelings, she says, “You really love Christmas, huh?”

“Maybe I was just looking to spread some holiday cheers to a beautiful lass who ran out on me,” he takes the hat from his head, putting it atop hers.

Emma pulls him to her in a searing kiss, marking this as one of the best holiday parties she has ever attended.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First snow fall!

She hasn’t slept in days. Groaning, she glances at the clock on her bedside table. Well, at least Hope managed to sleep until 5 a.m. Getting out of bed, she walks the couple of steps to the crib in their room.

Hope is two months old know, and Emma hates that she’s growing up. It felt like yesterday that they were bringing her home from the hospital. Carrying Hope downstairs to the window overlooking the backyard, Emma points out the small snowflakes falling to the ground. It’s the first snowfall in Storybrooke of this year. 

Hope’s eyes are wide as she watches the snow descend from the sky. Emma can’t help but laugh at her amusement. She’s just like her father, in amazement of every little thing. Apparently snow was a rare thing in Neverland and the Enchanted Forest. Killian’s first snowfall in Storybrooke resulted in a day spend making snowballs and snowmen with Henry while she was at work. She arrived home to an igloo in the center of her yard, and her two boys packing the entrance of the igloo. She can’t wait until Hope is big enough for Killian to take her outside. Since she was born early, Whale advised her to be gentle with Hope.

The stairs creak, and she turns around to see Killian bound down the stairs in nothing but his sweat pants. Emma can’t but help stare at his chest as he comes over to them. He gives Emma a light kiss on her lips, and then kisses Hope on the cheek.

“Hello, my love,” he pulls back. “It’s snowing!”

“I knew you’d like that. Seems like Hope inherited your interest for snow.”

He smiles proudly at that. “Ah that’s a good girl.”

Emma hands Hope to him, and he takes her into his arms, going over to the window once again. She watches them as she boils water for tea. She can’t be having caffeine since she’s still breastfeeding Hope, so it’s decaffeinated tea. It’s not great, but it’ll do for the time being. She switches the on button for coffee to make for Killian. As long as it has a ton of cream and sugar, Killian is a fiend for it. Her pirate has a sweet tooth.

Killian slips Hope into her highchair at the table as Killian slips his arms around Emma’s waist. She leans against him, welcoming the warmth emitting from his bare chest. She turns around to lie her head on his shoulder and his grip on her waist tightens. For a moment, she lets her eyes shut until the whistle of the tea kettle awakens her.

Twisting herself from his arms, she dosses honey into the tea and doctors up Killian’s coffee. She takes it to him, sitting in the chair beside Hope. Her daughter is slamming her chubby hands against the small space in the highchair. Emma starts to get up to get her some food, but Killian stops her and goes to find the soft food himself.

“Mashed peas? Blood hell, love, our daughter should not be eating this rubbish,” he scrunches his nose at it.

Emma rolls her eyes, taking the small jar and spoon from him. Like her, Hope loves to eat, and when she doesn’t get her food right away, she gets angry. Spooning the green mush, she feeds Hope who winces at the taste of the food. Sighing when Hope seals her mouth shut, unwilling to open back up, she sets down the spoon. Killian is trying to mask his amusement at the situation.

“Laugh all you want, buddy, you’re on diaper duty this morning.”

With that, his laughter immediately ceases. “Now that’s just cruel.”

“Hmm,” she presses her lips together. “Must be fates design, babe.”

“So what’s on the agenda today?”

Emma looks at her cellphone to realize the date. “I was thinking of going to find a Christmas tree with Hope. It’s her first Christmas, and I want it to be special. I think that calls for a real tree this year.”

“Aye, that’s a brilliant idea, love,” he nods in agreement.

Once they take another nap, they freshen up to go hunting for the perfect tree. Hope is bundled in her warmest attire as Killian slips on his leather jacket. Emma sighs at that, realizing that Killian will never listen to her when she tells him to layer up. He tells her that he’s beared worse than a little cold. But every time, he complains that it’s too cold. 

Pulling her beanie over her ears, they make their way to the Christmas tree farm owned by Peter. He also does pumpkins during the fall season. Emma stops at a medium sized tree and smiles widely at it. She gestures for Killian to bring Hope over, and he looks upon the tree with a satisfied grin.

“Perfect,” he says.

Peter helps them strap it onto their car as Emma rocks a crying Hope. The snow has stopped falling, but the weather is certainly dropping as the day goes on. At home, her father is waiting for them to haul the tree into the house. Snow and Neal, now a walking, talking toddler, follow them into the house. Emma puts Hope into her bouncy seat, while she and Snow make hot apple cider for themselves and the men. Neal sits on the floor in front of Hope.

“You look happy, Emma,” Snow says while taking a sip of her apple cider.

Emma looks at her mom. “I am happy. I want to make Christmas special this year. I know Hope’s not old enough, but I want to give her what neither Killian or I had.”

“You don’t need to explain that to me,” Snow places her hand on Emma’s. “I think you’re a great mother, and it’s clear that Killian loves being a father.”

Emma smiles as she watches Killian and her father set up the tree near the back door. As soon as it has lights and ornaments on it, the living room will look beautiful. Hope claps her hands as she looks up at the tree.

“I think I would like to host Christmas this year,” Emma states.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby news slips!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, so I'm a day behind, but here it is! xoxo

Killian was on his witt’s end. David insisted that he and Emma come over to decorate the Charming farm for Christmas. It wasn’t what he wanted to be doing on Emma and his 6 month wedding anniversary, but Emma couldn’t say no to them. She still hadn’t said anything to them about her being pregnant, she felt obliged.

It was hours later when David slide a glass of rum over to Killian that his mood brightened. The sparkling of the lights littering their kitchen was making Killian’s head hurt. He glances over to Emma who is sipping from her mug of hot cocoa. With cinnamon of course.

She smiles at him over her mug, and his eyes immediately dart to her stomach that is still flat. He can’t help the wide smile that graces his face. Thinking about becoming a father was something he used to think about. Being a pirate captain actually provided a lot of down time where he would just think. Until Milah, and then Emma, he thought he would never want to be a father.

He was too broken.

He came from a broken family.

That didn’t result in the type of man anyone would ever want to father their child. But somehow Emma chose him for the task and trusted him. He knew it would a long journey, and he would continue to learn all he had to to be a good father. Thankfully he had Emma to accompany him. Even though she had Henry, she wasn’t the one who raised him. They were in this together. Both clueless, but both ready to love their child.

Snow sits beside him. “Thanks for coming over, Killian.”

“No problem, love. Emma wanted to help decorate. Apparently she didn’t get enough of it when we decorated the house last week,” he takes a sip from his rum.

“Well, when you’re pregnant, you get extra festive,” she smirks at him.

He raises an eyebrow at her. “How did you know?”

“I can tell a mother who is expecting, and the look on Emma and your face just tells me everything I need to know. Plus, Emma keeps resting her head upon her abdomen, and you keep stealing glances at her stomach with a smile. You two are awful at keeping secrets.”

“Ah, looks who’s talking!” he laughs at his mother-in-law.

Emma comes over to them. “What’s going on over here?”

“Nothing,” Killian says as Snow says, “you’re pregnant!”

Emma’s mouth drops open, but David beats her to say something before she can. “You’re what!?”

“Put the sword away, Charming,” Killian jokes. “We’re married, so you can’t exactly accuse me of knocking up your innocent, pure princess.”

Emma holds her hand up to stop him for talking any longer. “Alright you two. Yes, I am pregnant, but we’re not really telling anyone right now, so I would appreciate it if you both kept it on the down low. Mom?” She gives Snow a pointed look.

Snow claps her hands in excitement. “I’m just so happy to be a grandma again!”

David claps Killian on the back before giving Emma a hug and kiss on the forehead. “Who knew with Killian being like a thousand years old.”

“Okay, mate,” Killian shakes his head. “No need to bring that up right now.”

Emma scrunches her nose at that. “Anyway, we have our first appointment over the weekend.”

“How far along are you? Oh, it’ll be your first Christmas pregnant! How exciting!” Snow gets up from her seat.

“I’ve been pregnant before, but I guess this is different. I’m not in prison this weekend.”

Killian puts his arm around Emma’s waist when she mentions her time in prison. She can feel his fingers tighten around her waist, and she gives him a reassuring smile. Snow continues rambling on about things like morning sickness while Emma just concentrates on the feel of Killian’s hand on her. She leans into his touch; thankful to have him there for support.

Killian gets up. “Well, we’re going to head out.”

“So soon?” Snow asks them, hurrying over to them as Killian helps Emma into her winter coat. She’s traded her red leather for something warmer. It was partly Killian’s request now that she’s pregnant. He wants her to keep warm and not catch the cold during pregnancy.

“Mom,” Emma rolls her eyes like a teenager. But she missed out on those years, so she’s making up for a lot of lost time.

David puts his hands on his wife’s shoulder. “Let them go and enjoy their anniversary.”

“You remember. I didn’t know you cared, mate.”

David shakes his head with a light laugh. “Alright, that’s your cue to leave.”

Emma tightens her scarf around herself as she opens the door to leave. Once outside, Emma sighs as she takes Killian’s hand in hers. “I should have known my mom would find out sooner rather than later. She has a knack for these kind of things.”

“And what a weird knack that is, love.”

“I’m kind of glad someone else knows. I was going crazy keeping this news in. I guess I might have inherited my mom’s inability to keep secrets,” she laughs.

Killian tightens his grip on her hand. “Now don’t pass that on to this little one.”

She squeezes his hand. “Whatever you say, Captain. So what do you have planned for tonight?”

“Your hearts desire.”

“Mmm…I might have something in mind,” she says.

Killian grins at that, and they make their way home before the snow starts pounding to the ground.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope wakes early on Christmas morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short thing because I'm tired!

Hope jumps on her parent’s bed, yelling that Santa has come. Emma squints her eyes up against the bright light beating through her windows. Her hand immediately rests upon her bump on her 6-month pregnant belly. 

Hope tackles Killian until he wakes up with a groan. “I thought little girls liked their sleep.”

“Daddy!” Hope moans. “I’m almost three. I no longer yittle.”

Killian snuggles his daughter in his arms as Emma combs her blonde arrant curls from Hope’s face. “I’ll go make some coffee, Killian.”

“We’re right behind you, love.” He carries Hope down the stairs despite her protests that she can walk herself. He deposits her on the couch besides their dog, Leia.

Hope scrambles over to the tree where the presents are settled around the tree skirt. She bounces as Emma sits down beside her, reaching for Hope’s presents from Santa. Killian walks back into the living room with his cup of coffee and hot cocoa for Emma.

He sits on the other side of Hope, meeting Emma’s green eyes. Hope rips open her presents, bouncing up and down with each one she opens. She’s always been a happy girl, and she has certainly stuck like glue to her dad over the years. Emma hopes this next one takes a semblance of interest in her like Hope does with Killian.

Next, Killian hands Emma her present. Emma smiles at him as she opens the box to find a key. Arching an eyebrow, he scoops Hope up and reaches for Emma’s hand. He takes his girls to the front door and sitting outside in front of their house is a new car.

“I know how much you love your bug, love, but with our growing family-“

Emma cuts him off, pressing her lips to his. “I love it, and I love you.” She caresses his scruffed jaw.

“Ew!!! No mo kissy!” Hope covers her eyes with her hands.

Killian squats down to her level. “I’m sorry, little love, but I just love your mummy so much.”

Hope smiles at that. “Because you true love!”

“Aye,” he looks up at Emma to see tears in her eyes. “That we are.”

Emma combs her hand through Killian’s hair. “And someday you’ll find your true love too, baby.”


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special Christmas gift. (spoiler: it's a baby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....I'm a bit behind! :p

Emma stares at the pregnancy stick in her hands, shaking at the very real, very pink lines on the stick. Killian and her have been trying to start a family for a while now. She assumed she wouldn’t get a second chance, but he had reassured her that she would. And now, here was the second chance staring back at her.

There’s a knock against the bathroom door, Killian’s voice calling out to her. They’re supposed to be heading over to the station for the day. Christmas Eve in Storybrooke is usually calm, but it’s always good to be aware if there is trouble.

 

As she suspected, it was dead all day. They even engaged in a card game to starve off the boredom until they go to go home. When the clock finally hits four, they head out. The snow is pelting to the ground, and Emma nervously fiddles with the rings on her finger. Ever since David taught Killian how to drive, he’s insisted on driving every time they go somewhere together.

It’ll actually be rather convenient when Emma goes into labor. He’ll be able to drive them to the hospital right away.

“Something troubling you, love?” He steals a glance over at her at a stop sign.

She shakes her head. “Just tired is all.”

She gets out of the car before he does, running back upstairs to their bathroom. Looking down at the test lying in the trash, she takes it out, wrapping it in a tissue. Heading back downstairs, Killian is at the kitchen, making them both a cup of coffee.

Emma sits down, accepting the mug from Killian who sits down across from her. “I want to give you a present. Early,” she clarifies.

She hadn’t planned on spilling the news right then, but she had to before she chickened out. Killian deserved to know before a witch or wizard came to Storybrooke and somehow found out themselves and told him. 

“Christmas isn’t until tomorrow,” he says.

“I know,” she gives him a wary smile. “But this couldn’t wait.”

He lifts an eyebrow at her when she pushes the tissue across the table to him. He regards her with curiosity, and she smiles at him for encouragement. Without so much as a snarky reply, he opens the tissue to reveal the pregnancy test.

“Swan?” He lifts it to his eyes, a smile breaking out across his face. “Is this what I think it is, love?”

She bites her lip and nods. “Yes. You’re going to be a father, Killian.”

He gets out from his seat, kneeling down in front of her. She takes his hand, placing it on her barely there bump. His eyes gaze into her, a wide smiling stretching across his face. “I love you so much, Emma. And you, my little love.”

“Merry Christmas, Killian.”

“One of the best ones,” Killian says, kissing her lovingly.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and daughter talk

Storybrooke Elementary is swarmed with parents as they await the kindergarten Christmas production. Killian searches the stage for Hope who is standing off to the side, a petrified look on her face. The kids are all singing and dancing, most looking around the stage not knowing what to do.

“She’s nervous,” Emma says beside him, a look of worry across her face. 

At intermission, Killian excuses himself from his seat while Emma talks with Ashley, who’s second child is just two years older than Hope. He goes backstage to see Hope sitting in the corner by herself. The rest of the kids are all laughing together, smiles flitting across their faces. Killian’s heart breaks when he sees Hope wipe a tear from her face. Her curly blonde hair is up in a ponytail. Atop her head is a sparkly red headband, and she’s dressed in a green, ruffled dress with Christmas trees on the bodice.

He walks over to his daughter. “Hello, little love. What are you doing here all by yourself?”

“Daddy,” she walks into his awaiting arms, resting her cheek against his shoulder. “I’m too scared of the crowd. I don’t like it. I want to go home!”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of, Hope. Your Mommy and I love seeing you on that stage. It brings us big smiles to see you up there.”

Hope pulls away from him. “All the other kids made fun of me because I don’t know how to pronounce my r’s.”

He pulls in his rage he feels to the rugrats making fun of his daughter. Hope looks down at her shoes. “Listen to me, darling. No matter what the other children say, you are one of the brightest spots in anyone’s life. They don’t get to define you. You are loved by your Mommy and me so much.”

“And Henry,” Hope smiles shyly.

“Aye, and Henry.”

The teacher comes to get Hope to return to stage, and Killian kisses her on her forehead before making his way back to Emma. She smiles over at him, taking his hand in hers. 

“Everything okay?” she whispers to him just as the curtains go back up.

“Never better.”

Hope scoots closer to the rest of the kids on stage, finding her parents smiling at her from the audience. With that as her guide, she gains some confidence, thanks to her daddy.


End file.
